Emily
by Raggle Taggle Gypsy
Summary: Someone from Radar's past comes to the 4077th.Chapt 3 posted, read and review please.
1. Default Chapter

**My second fanfiction, it's rated for later chapters. Manley it's a story about someone showing up from Radar's past.**

She stepped out of the jeep and looked around at her new surroundings. Emily Ann Rodgers sighed, at least it had to be better then home. Suddenly two tall men came rushing towards her, one had black hair and the other had curly brown hair. "I'm Hawkeye and this is Trapper, may we help you with your things?" Asked the black haired doctor, gesturing to himself and the man standing beside him. "No thank you, I can handle this by myself. Now if you excuse me I need to check in with my new commanding officer." Emily picked up her bags and headed towards a big building at the edge of the camp. She was about to open the door when a man, causing Emily to fall. "Watch were your going you little..." She paused in mid sentence when she saw who bumped into her.

Radar O'Reily gasped at the sight in front of him, tears welled up in his eyes. He got up from the ground and ran. Radar heard the girl behind him call his name. "Walter!" How could she show up after all these years?

First chapter, how do you all like it? Review and tell me, ok.


	2. remember me?

**Here is the second Chapter, it kinda explains the history between Emily and Radar**

Radar bolted, where that girl was, was the last place he wanted to be. He heard the girl yelling out his name, but he didn't care. How could she show up after all these years and expect him to forgive her for what she did to him.

Emily got up from the ground, and then ran after Radar. "Walter!" She yelled. Emily then bumped into a stern looking Major.

"How dare you knock over a superior officer? I'm going to put you on report for this!" The major shouted.

"Right now Major whatever-your-name-is, I have something else I need to do. Now move it!" Emily pushed the astonished Major out of her way. She glanced around. Darn, she lost him.

Radar sat in the back of the supply tent crying. Remembering that night in his bedroom.

_Flashback-_

_It was thundering and lighting outside, 17 year old Walter sat awake in his bed. The door to his bedroom opened slightly. _

"_Walter, can I come in?" A sweet sounding voice said. _

"_Sure Emily." _

_Emily had been staying with the O'Reily family for the last 5 months, since her parents were killed in a car crash. _

_Emily walked over to Walter's bed. The lightning lit up the small room for a split second, allowing Walter to see the scared look on Emily's face. Walter had known Emily for 15 years, he knew that thunder storms scared her. _

_Walter got out of his bed and took Emily in his arms, Emily buried her head in Walter's chest. "Thank you Walter." _

_They stood there for a few minutes, and then Emily took her head off of Walter's chest and looked into his hazel eyes. She didn't want to tell him, but she loved him. She had loved him ever since she met him. _

'_God, she's beautiful.' Radar thought to himself. He leaned down and he kissed her. They pulled back after a minute or two. He had to tell her. "I love you Emily."_

_Emily stood there in shock, she had just kissed her best friend, and he told her that he loved her. "I love you too, Walter." She kissed him, this time it was more passionate, more deeper. _

_After that, one thing led to another and the next morning Radar woke up to find Emily lying in his arms. After that night, they spent all their time together, at each other's side. Every morning Radar had the pleasure of waking up to find Emily in his arms, some nights they made love, other's they just slept. _

_One morning, a month later, Walter woke up to find that his arms were empty. He looked around, their was a note lying on his nightstand._

_**Dear Walter**_

_**I love you, and I always will. But I have to leave. **_

_**Love Emily.**_

**Well, how is it? Review and tell me, please.**


	3. shcok

Here is chapter 3; I hope you find it better then the last two chapters. Those where rushed. Sadly I don't own MASH, although I would love to. Well, as always read, review and enjoy.

Emily scanned the compound for any sign of Walter; she needed to explain things to him. Maybe then they could be together again.

"How dare for push a Major! You're going on report for this young lady! Hey, are you even listening to me?!" The annoying Major grabbed Emily's arms and spun her around. "You listen when a **_superior_** officer talks to you, do you understand?!" Emily opened her mouth to say something to insult the Major but then Hawkeye showed up. 'Won't anybody leave me alone?' Emily thought to herself.

"Frank, let the young lady go. Go find someone else to yell at." Hawkeye said. Frank let go of Emily and walked away.

"Thank you Hawkeye, does that Major always act like that?" Emily said, looking up at Hawkeye.

"Yeah, but don't listen to him. No one else here does, you see rank around here means nothing." He looked down at Emily; she was a very short person. Only 5ft 1in in height, so compared to someone as tall as Hawkeye, Emily was a midget. Hawkeye stood with Emily in the middle of the compound and talked for a couple of hours, until Emily remembered her bags still sat outside of the office door.

"Oh, I soo sorry Hawkeye, but I have to go." Emily said, and then she bolted towards the office as fast as her little legs would carry her. Thankfully her bags were still outside and unopened. She picked them up then walked into the office. There was a short man with a green cap on sitting at the desk.

"Hello, could you please tell me where might I find the commanding officer?" Emily asked the young man. He got up from his chair and turned to face her, the young man in the chair was Walter.

"Walter!" Emily gasped in shock.

"Yes it is me, Emily tell me why you decided to show up after leaving me over a year ago. You said you loved me and then a month later you got up and left." Radar's voice was filled with pain and hatred for Emily. He gave all of his love to her, only to be hurt and left empty. Tears threatened to fall from his brown eyes one again.

"I needed to Walter; you think it was easy leaving the one person who understood me, and the only one that I loved. Listen, why don't you point me towards the commander's office so I can get assigned to a tent. Then we can talk there, where it is more private." Emily, like Radar, was close to tears. She refused to let them fall from her eyes. No, she wasn't going to break down here.

"Ok, his office is right there" Radar pointed to a pair of doors. "you better let me go in first." Radar said in a bitter voice, and then he walked through the doors.

"Cornel, the new corpsman you wanted is here, do you want to see her?" Radar asked Henry.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Henry said groggily, he was rather upset that someone woke him up from his nap for the fifth time that day. 'Wait a minute; did Radar just call the corpsman a her? No he couldn't have, my sleep deprived brain just made an error.' Just then his jaw dropped when he saw Emily.

"Radar, I thought you said the new corpsman was here?" Henry, as always, was confused.

Emily smiled sheepishly at the Cornel. "Umm, excuse me Sir, but I am the new corpsman. My name is Sergeant Emily Rodgers."

"Oh, sorry, but most of our Corpsmen are well... men, and frankly dear, you not a man." Henry put a cigar in his mouth and lit it up.

"I know sir, but I am your new corpsman so can you just please assign me to my quarters so I can get settled in?" Emily was beginning to get annoyed, and being a red head she had a very short temper_. (I know that most of you might disagree on this, but I'm a red head too and I have a tendency to get very cranky every now and then) _

Henry thought for a few minutes, he couldn't put her in the nurse's tent because then Major Houlihan would have a fit because Emily wasn't an officer, he couldn't put her in with the men because Emily was a woman; the only place for her would be the VIP quarters. If he put her there the camp wouldn't have a VIP tent, Henry would have to order one from quartermasters and it could take weeks for a new tent to arrive. Henry sat and thought for a few more minutes before making his decision.

"Radar!" Henry knew that it was useless to call Radar, because he was already behind him. "I wish you wouldn't do that, put Emily in the VIP tent then get on the phone with quartermasters and order a new VIP tent." Emily chuckled to herself; it was kind of funny how Walter and the Cornel were talking at the same time.

"Ok sir; follow me Emily and I'll show you to your tent." Radar took Emily's bags and walked out of the office.

Well, is it better? Review and tell me please.


End file.
